The Pain of Knowing
by FallenAngels070400
Summary: The day that her father died, Kagome was given a curse. She could feel the emotions that everyone felt around her & she could feel when a person has died close by. Because of her curse, she only has five friends. Two demons a half demon & two humans.


_Hey dad…do you ever think of me? Even though I distanced myself from mom and my sisters? I love you dad…you were best friend…before you left…I got harassed at school but never said anything to you, so you wouldn't worry…after you died, I started to cut myself…I still have really bad scars to prove it…because of you, I am who I am today. I am a girl who shows very little emotions to my little amount of friends. I do not cry very much. I am a 'troubled-student' at school. I always fight with my sister. I am a girl who hates to look girly. I play heavy rock on my bass but play love songs on the piano…I am a girl who can feel everyone's emotions around me…and I am a ruthless fighter._

"Now, class. Don't forget what I want you all to do over your four day weekend, make a video explaining who you are and what you are about."

My language arts teacher said with a smile on her face. I just rolled my eyes at her happiness and then my friend, Miroku raised his hand.

"Yo, Mrs. Pan? Can we work in a group?"

She thought for a moment.

"Alright. Sure."

He started to jump up and down and then our friend, InuYasha walked over to us and they saw a brief smile come across my lips before it disappeared.

"So, today's a good day, I take it?"

InuYasha asked me with a light, gentle smile over his face. I nodded my head at him.

I never really talked. All I ever really did anymore was fight, race my motorcycle, argue with my mom and sisters, and get in trouble at school. The only other thing I did, was play my music and hang out with Miroku and InuYasha when I could.

Everyone heard the bell ring and waited for Miroku, InuYasha and me to walk out of the room first. Everyone was scared of me.

That's why I like the two…they were my first friends…we met when we were around two years old and they were the only people I met that weren't my friends by getting something in return.

I had a special connection with InuYasha though, because we share a similar pain. InuYasha is a half demon with an older brother who his father wants him to be like. I have two sisters who my mother wants me to be like. No one ever excepted us for who we are until we met each other and Miroku.

We all walked out of our high school doors and walked over to InuYasha's car. My motorcycle was currently in the shop, getting fixed, so I've been getting rides from him and Miroku.

I put my hands on the top of my skirt and pulled it down, right as one of the guys who liked me, walked by.

He blushed but I just rolled my eyes.

"It is not as though I am naked. I am wearing shorts and a tank top under this uniform."

He nodded his head and for some reason, walked over to us and stopped. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched us. I rolled my eyes at them and turned to the twins before I threw my school uniform in the back of their car.

"So…"

I began as I turned back to the guy. His name is Hojo and he's a year older than me…he's cute and all…he's just a know it all and health nerd.

"What do you want, Hojo?"

I asked him boredly.

"Um…I was um…wondering…if um…you would become my girlfriend."

"No."

I said quickly. Everyone around us gasped and he looked me in the eyes.

"Why not? You always say no!"

He slammed me against the car and InuYasha was about to run towards us when I looked over at him before I looked back at Hojo.

"Exactly. I always say no. That will never change. I do not like you. You are a know it all and a health nerd. I like the mysterious, biker, rocker, punks. Not guys like you."

I said flatly as I rested my hands on his and pushed him away from me.

"And I also…do not like guys who touch me without my permission."

I started to walk towards InuYasha when someone threw something at the back of my head. I slowly turned around and glared at everyone.

"Who threw this?"

I asked coldly as I held up a rock, that almost hit my head.

"I did…"

I shy girl said. I walked gracefully over to her and looked her in the eyes.

"No you didn't. Who really did?"

"No….I…I really threw it…I'm sorry…"

She looked to the left briefly and I fallowed her gaze. Everyone thought that I was going to walk back to InuYasha, but I stopped halfway there and made a small movement and then everyone saw a girl with blond hair and green eyes, laying on the ground, knocked out.

"Take that as a warning…"

I looked over at the shy girl and smiled gently at her for a moment.

"If anyone here bullies you, just let me know right away…alright?"

She blushed and nodded her head before she bowed and smiled back at me. I nodded my head and climbed into the back of the car and waited for Miroku to come back so that InuYasha could start it.

When Miroku came back, he had a girl in his arms.

"Why is that bitch here?"

I ignored her and put my headphones in and then they all heard a heavy metal song playing. Only InuYasha knew what it meant, even Miroku didn't.

It was a song called Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides.

"Turn that down you slut!"

The girl yelled at me. I clenched my fists and unclenched them but kept my music playing. She reached over and tried to take the headphones. A few seconds after she had done that, even though the car was moving, I was straddling her waist with my knife to her neck.

"Do not touch my headphones."

She gulped and was about to say something when the song changed and the song that came on was one that I wrote.

I called it Helpless.

"Who wrote that song? I loser face bitch?"

I dug my knife into her neck a little and glared at her.

"I wrote it. If you do not want to die, then shut the fuck up!"

I climbed off her and changed the song to Die Mother Fucker Die by Dope. I reached down by feet and grabbed my art book and started to draw a picture.

It was of me, InuYasha, Miroku and Sango. We were all onstage and rocking out...the only problem with it though...was that Sango moved to America when we were nine.

I suddenly stopped drawing and put my hand on InuYasha's shoulder and he stopped the car. I jumped over the side door.(A/N: He owned a convertible, and the top was pulled off.)

I started to run a few yards away from where we parked and then when I yelled, everyone heard a panic in my voice.

"Shippo!"

I had a pained look in my eyes as I felt someone's emotions. They were close…about another two yards away…

"Shippo! Where are you?"

I yelled before I fell to my knees, holding my stomach in pain.

"No…NO!"

I yelled even louder than before as my eyes widened and I stood up. I ran back over to the car and the three saw that I was about to be sick.

"It's happening again…but to Shippo now…"

I said before I passed out.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I saw that I was in a big room with purple walls. I slowly sat up as I remembered where I was.<p>

"I'm in InuYasha's room…"

I whispered before something came back to me. I jumped up and out of the bed before I threw the door open and ran down the stairs and into the living room.

"InuYasha! Miroku!"

They looked at me and my eyes widened at what I saw. I saw a bloody 11 year old boy with orange hair and green eyes. I put my hands over my mouth as his emotions before he died were coming back to me.

"_I'm scared. I don't want to die."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I wish…I could take back all my rude words to everyone."_

"Shippo…"

I whispered as my voice started to crack and tears came to my eyes. The reason that I'm crying…is because I killed a monster that tried to eat Shippo when he was younger. Ever since then, he's been like my little brother.

"No…Shippo…no…"

I fell to the ground and held my face in my hands as my hair was acting as curtains and my shoulders started to shake. I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me and I lifted my head up a little and saw InuYasha and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was InuYasha's older brother. InuYasha was 17 like me, but their brother was 22.

I stood up and walked over to Shippo and bent down to his body. I placed my hand on his chest and then I felt his final emotions and heard his final thoughts before he died.

"_Kagome…please…help me…I'm scared…"_

"_I don't want to die yet, Kagome…"_

"_I'm not ready. Please, don't let them take me away just yet, Kagome…"_

"_What? Who are you?"_

"_I wish…I could see you one last time before I die…Kagome…"_

I couldn't handle anymore and I ripped my hand away from him and fell backwards as I gasped for air.

"…Shippo…"

I whispered as tears came to my eyes again. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started to cry again. I hate this feeling. I feel so weak and useless. I can feel everyone's emotions and hear their final thoughts…but how does that help them? Why can't I do anything to actually help them…WHY?

Sesshomaru and InuYasha felt a change in my aura and saw my hair start to whip around me so they walked over to me. They both gave me a hug and told me to calm down.

"Calm down, Kagome…please…"

InuYasha said.

"Relax, Kagome. You are not in danger. InuYasha and Miroku are here to protect you…and so am I."

My eyes widened and my head whipped towards him.

"Wh-what do you mean by that…Sesshomaru?"

He just smiled sadly at me, and I could feel is pain and sadness, before he whispered in my ear.

"_It means that I have to tell you that I like you…before I die."_

My eyes widened and I stood up before I pulled him towards the hallway.

"We'll be right back, InuYasha. I promise."

I said. When we got to the hallway, I pushed him against the wall and then back up a foot and put my hands on my hips.

"Now. What do you mean, 'before I die?' You…"

I gasped as a thought came to me.

"You didn't see your own death…did you?"

He didn't say anything. He just lowered his eyes but I wouldn't settle for it. I put my hands on his face and made him look at me.

"Did you see your own death, or not, Sesshomaru. I need to know."

He looked me in the eyes as he spoke.

"Why do you need to know?"

"Because…I…I just do!"

I felt the fear and anger that he was feeling…I could also feel the love that he was feeling for me and I fell to my knees at all the emotions that he was carrying.

He tried to touch me, but I backed away.

"Don't! Don't touch me! Don't!"

I yelled as I pushed him away. When my hands hit his chest, I gasped and my eyes turned completely white as I saw what he was thinking…it was a memory of when we were younger and he had helped me…

"_Stop it! Stop picking on him!" A 6 year old me yelled as I stood in front of 6 year old InuYasha._

"_It's not like he chose to be the way he is! It's not that he's a loser…it's that you're being mean cause he's cooler than you and you guys know it!"_

_Right after I had said that, I got pushed down and fell on my but. InuYasha got pushed down and scraped his knees and he started to cry. I was feeling his emotions so I started to cry as well._

"_You dare hurt my little brother? And then you dare make this little girl cry? You are the losers. No real man would do that to anyone."_

_I gasped and looked up and saw an 11 year old boy with silver hair and ember eyes. He was standing in front of me, now, and was holding his hand out for me to take._

"_Are you alright?"_

_He asked me with a gentle smile on his face._

"_I'm Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru Taisho."_

I backed away from him and ran towards InuYasha's room and crawled under his blankets and started to cry silently.

"I hate this power…it's not enough that I was there to feel my father's final emotions…but I also saw his final thoughts and memories when I touched his hand at his wake…"

Then I suddenly remembered Shippo's emotions.

"Why was he happy, then angry, then scared, then sad, then regretful…?"

I asked myself as I put my hand up to my neck and felt my necklace. It was a blue tear drop on a silver chain. It was a gift that Shippo had given me when he was 6. Fresh new tears came to my eyes again.

"God…I love you Shippo…you were like my little brother…"

I suddenly remembered something again and jumped out of the bed again and ran downstairs. I ignored Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Miroku and just ran towards Shippo.

I took the necklace off from around my neck and held it in my hand as I bawled both hands up and pushed on his chest lightly.

The feelings that I felt were so strong, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut. When I opened them, I was inside of Shippo's body when he died.

"_Come on! We have to go see Kagome!" Shippo yelled as he started to run._

"_Hold on. Where do you think you're going?" A boy wearing all black demanded as he stood in front of Shippo._

"_Please move! I have to go see my friend!" He yelled at the man…until he pulled a knife out and cut his arm that is._

"_Please…stop…" he whispered but the guy just kept cutting him. The guy gave him the final hit and stuck the knife in his chest._

"_No…I'm sorry I can't see you today…Kagome…" Shippo's eyes started to water as he spoke._

"_I wish…I could see you one more time before I die…Kagome…and tell you…that I…really like you…"_

I ripped my hands away from his chest and my eyes widened.

"Shippo…why would you say that?"

I whispered as I moved his head into my lap.

"Sesshomaru…I need your help with something."

He gave me a weird look.

"With what?"

He asked me rudely. So…I guess he's still angry with me.

"I know how I can bring Shippo back."

I swallowed hard before I said what I was going to say.

"We will probably both be in the hospital for a little while though…"

I felt the three's worry at what I said I knew that if I didn't continue what I saying, then they would just assume the worst.

"What do you mean? What do you want to do?"

"I want to give some of my life to him. I know how…"

The two brother's and Miroku's eyes widened at what I said and then Sesshomaru jumped up. I could feel the anger and worry coming off of him the most.

"What? No way in hell will I let you do that!"

I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"You try and live with my life…especially after what I saw, heard and felt."

I said as a few tears fell down my face.

"Kagome…what….what were his last thoughts?"

InuYasha asked me.

"He….he said…'I wish…I could see you one more time before I die…Kagome…and tell you…that I…really like you…' and then he died."

Tears came to my eyes again as I looked at the little boy. I placed my hand gently on his cheek and kissed his forehead lightly.

"I'm sorry Shippo…please forgive me."

Everyone saw a knife appear in my hand and they all saw me cut my wrist before I opened Shippo's mouth and forced my blood into him. The next thing I did, scared everyone. I took my knife…and stabbed him in the stomach. We were surrounded by purple and red lights. When the colors went away…they saw Shippo hugging me…but he looked different. He had orange that went to his shoulders and dark green eyes.

"I'm sorry…Shippo…I turned you into the monster that you hate…"

His eyes widened and he looked down at his hands and gasped. I could feel that he was shocked and a little scared…I thought he would have been angry…but he wasn't…for that…I am happy.

"You mean…I'm…a…Demon?"

I nodded my head sadly at him before I answered his question.

"Yes…I am sorry…and…I know that you hate them…but, I do not want you to die. You are like my little brother."

"But…what if I try and hurt you, Kagome?"

He asked me. I could feel how scared he was again. I gently smiled at him and placed my hand on the top of his head.

"Do not worry, Shippo. I will be alive no matter what you do to me."

He hugged me again and then we both laughed lightly. He had a big smile on his face, like he used to and I had a light one, like I always had.

The next morning, I woke up to Shippo sitting on my stomach, with his legs crossed.

"Get off of me now Shippo."

I said coldly as I glared at him. He laughed lightly before he got off me. When he stood up I saw he was as tall as me now.

"I should have given you a dwarfs blood…not mine…"

I muttered to him under my breathe.

"So, is today my first day at your school?"

I nodded my head when he asked that. Yes. Shippo's real age is 11 but because I gave him my blood and he's a Demon now, he looks like he's my age.

"Yes."

I pushed him out of my room and got dressed in my school uniform. When I opened my door, I grabbed my bag and walked downstairs to see InuYasha was already here and he was laughing with Shippo.

"Ha! You're still shorter than I am!"

InuYasha yelled. Shippo glared at him and kicked his shin.

"I'm still only 11, remember!"

"Yes. You are only 11 Shippo. But to everyone else, you are 17 like us."

Shippo blushed when he saw me.

"What? This is my uniform. I have to wear it…"

I whispered as I felt something. I pointed towards the door.

"Miroku is here and he's angry, InuYasha."

InuYasha threw the door open and moved away as Miroku ran head first into my brick wall. I giggled lightly behind my hand before my emotionless mask appeared again.

"Let's go. We all have music first."

The three nodded their heads and then I turned around to look at Shippo.

"Come on. You have all the same classes as I do. I made sure that you did. I told everyone that you are my cousin."

He smiled at me and I felt that he was happy so I smiled lightly. Only, InuYasha, Sesshomaru and Shippo could make me smile. Miroku could sometimes…but not a lot. Not as much as those three did.

We walked outside and I saw my bike. I let a smile come to my face again as I ripped my skirt off and threw it at InuYasha.

"Put that in the car. I am riding my bike."

I said as I threw my backpack at him and climbed on my bike. I kick started it and everyone heard the engine purr.

"Ah…I missed you, baby…"

I whispered as I leaned my head down in between the handles.

"I'll meet you guys at the school."

I mumbled as I rode away really fast.

"If she keeps driving that fast, the bikes gonna go back to the shop soon."

I heard Miroku say before I disappeared. About 10 minutes after I arrived at the school, I saw the three pull up and Shippo jump out of the car and handed me my skirt and bag with a smile.

I nodded my thanks and took them as I put my skirt on. The shy girl from yesterday walked over to me and handed me something.

"Will…will you please except this…Kagome?"

I nodded my head at her and placed my hand on the top of her head. She looked up at me and blushed with a smile on her face.

"Thank you…for helping me yesterday."

I nodded my head again at her before I whispered quietly.

"Do not worry about it. If they ever do something like that again, or mess with you in any way…just let me know."

She nodded her head before she bowed, waved and started to run towards the school. I looked at the thing that was in my hands and saw that it was sushi. A light smile appeared before it went away…almost as soon as it had showed.

"Let's go."

I said and the three guys fallowed me to the music room. When we walked in, everyone was looking at us.

"And why are you three late, like always?"

Mr. Wil, the music teacher, asked Miroku, InuYasha and I. I didn't say anything, instead, I let Shippo answer.

"She was showing me around sir, and she doesn't go anywhere without InuYasha and Miroku. She's my cousin and I'm new here."

He nodded his head and told us all to take a seat and start practicing. I put my back down on the floor in the back of the room and everyone gasped when I grabbed my bass. I never played in class, and the only times that I did…everyone called it a legend.

A boy in the front of the room jumped up and ran towards the door.

"EVERYONE! KAGOME'S GOING TO PLAY HER BASS NOW!"

Soon the whole room was filled with kids as they heard me playing my bass really fast, not once did I mess up. When I stopped suddenly I looked at Shippo.

"Sing this."

He nodded his head and took the piece of paper out of my hand as I looked at InuYasha and Miroku. I didn't even say anything and they just nodded their heads. InuYasha walked over to his guitar and Miroku walked over to the drum set.

The two started to play and 10 seconds into the song, I started to play. About 10 seconds after I had started, Shippo started to sing with InuYasha doing a few lines here and there.

"_**I cannot take this anymore**_

_**I'm saying everything I've said before**_

_**All these words they make no sense**_

_**I found bliss in ignorance**_

_**Less I hear the less you say**_

_**You'll find that out anyway**_

_**(Just like before)**_

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**(Takes me one step closer to the edge)**_

_**(And I'm about to break)**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**(Cause I'm one step closer to the edge)**_

_**(I'm about to break)**_

_**I find the answers aren't so clear**_

_**Wish I could find a way to disappear**_

_**All these thoughts they make no sense**_

_**I found bliss in ignorance**_

_**Nothing seems to go away**_

_**Over and over again**_

_**(Just like before)**_

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**(Takes me one step closer to the edge)**_

_**(And I'm about to break)**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**(Cause I'm one step closer to the edge)**_

_**(I'm about to break)**_

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**(Takes me one step closer to the edge)**_

_**(And I'm about to break)**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**(Cause I'm one step closer to the edge)**_

_**(And I'm about to break)**_

_**Shut up when I'm talking to you**_

_**Shut up**_

_**Shut up**_

_**Shut up**_

_**Shut up when I'm talking to you**_

_**Shut up**_

_**Shut up**_

_**Shut up**_

_**Shut up**_

_**I'm about to break!**_

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**(Takes me one step closer to the edge)**_

_**(And I'm about to break)**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**(Cause I'm one step closer to the edge)**_

_**(I'm about to break)**_

_**Everything you say to me**_

_**(Takes me one step closer to the edge)**_

_**(And I'm about to break)**_

_**I need a little room to breathe**_

_**(Cause I'm one step closer to the edge)**_

_**(And I'm about to break)"**_

Not once while we were playing, did I show any emotions. Feeling everyone's emotions all at once, almost made me mess up, but I didn't and for that…I am happy.

We looked at everyone and they all clapped and then the teacher looked at us.

"You four won't have to perform in this class ever again, and get an A+ for the rest of the year, if you perform ONE song TONIGHT at the SCHOOL TALENT SHOW."

Mr. Wil said. I looked at my three friends and they all smiled lightly. I looked back at Mr. Will and just nodded my head as I walked to the back of the classroom where my bag was and started to clean my bass.

"I'm sorry sir. My cousin doesn't talk very much."

Shippo said with a light smile on his face. I looked up suddenly and everyone saw it. My eyes widened and I looked like I was going to be sick.

"Kagome…"

InuYasha said as he looked at me with worry in his eyes…I also knew he was worried…because I felt it. Shippo walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders.

"Did it happen…close by?"

I nodded my head and the three of us grabbed out stuff and ran towards the door, leaving Miroku to make up an excuse for us all leaving class so suddenly.

When I got outside, I took a hair tie from around my wrist and put my hair into a messy bun. When I looked over at Shippo, his eyes were wide.

"What is wrong Shippo?"

He pointed and looked at my wrist as he spoke to me.

"Why did you cut yourself?"

"I cut myself right after my father had died. And again last night to bring you back."

I answered before I leaned on InuYasha for support as I put my hand on my stomach. I took a deep breathe before I spoke while pointing ahead.

"It is close…"

When we got to the body, my eyes widened and I put my hand over my mouth. The person who was dead, was the girl that I had helped. I took a few steps backwards and fell to my knees.

"No…why…did this happen to her? She didn't do anything…"

"Kagome…"

InuYasha whispered quietly. I crawled over to her body and placed my hand over her heart and squeezed my eyes shut.

"_What? Who are you?"_

"_Why are you here? I don't know who you are."_

"_What are you doing?"_

"_Please…don't! I don't want to die!"_

"_AH! Please! Don't kill me!"_

"_I wish…I wasn't as shy as I am…then I could have had more friends…"_

I ripped my hand away from her and fell backwards as I placed my hand over my chest and my breathing was raged, like I had been running for hours.

"Who is this, Kagome?"

Shippo asked me when he saw how I was reacting.

"She…her name is…it's…Ayumi…"

I looked at InuYasha.

"She was my first friend when I little…before I even met you and Miroku."

His eyes widened and I looked at my feet as I stood up and had my bangs covering my face. The words that I said next, hurt both of them. I knew it…I could feel it…

"Let's stop being friends. I am leaving first."

I started to walk away, but InuYasha grabbed my wrist roughly and made me look at him. I could feel the anger, sadness and betrayal that he was feeling right now.

"Why would you say that Kagome? I've known you since we were two! I love you, why would you say this?"

When I looked him in the eye, he saw tears before I spoke.

"Because…this person is hurting everyone close to me…I do not want you to get hurt as well, InuYasha! I like you to much to let that happen..."

When I said those words I put my hand on his cheek lightly before I ripped my arm away from him and started to run really fast. I didn't want to hear his voice…it would just be worse…on the both of us.

"Kagome! KAGOME! KAGOME!"

Tears started to fall down my face and I ran towards my motorcycle. When I got there, I felt someone's love for killing. I turned around and saw a man in all black.

"Who are you? Are you the one who's been killing everyone dear to me?"

I asked him coldly and he had a sick smile on his face.

"Yes. I wanted to get you alone…so that I could kill you worse than I killed them!"

For the first time in my life, I was actually scared. He ran towards me and stabbed me in the stomach as I let out a pain filled scream. Blood started to pour from my mouth as I started to cough while I was on my knees with my right hand, supporting my weight, in front of me. When I looked back up, I saw InuYasha, Miroku and Shippo.

"No…go…away you three…"

I barely whispered before I blacked out from blood lose.

When I woke up, everything was black.

"Hello?"

I called out. I saw a lot of people…but I couldn't feel what anyone was feeling. As I continued to walk around, I saw a little girl and her brother, on a screen. I stopped and my eyes widened.

"That's me…but…who is he? Is he my brother?"

_?: This thing is freaking impossible!_

_Me: It's not that hard to shoot an arrow. You're just not doing it right._

_?: Well how the heck am i supposed to shoot an arrow?_

_Me: You have to make sure that your breathing is steady, your arms are still, your back is straight and make sure that your legs are as far apart as your shoulders._

_?: How do you know all of this? You're younger than me!_

_Me: Heheh, because I actually pay attention in class, unlike you._

_?: I give up! I just can't shoot an arrow!_

_Me: Fine, then let's look at the stars._

_?: Fine..._

_Me: What do YOU think stars really are?_

_?: I don't know. I always thought that they were aliens in disguise._

_Me: Heheh...are you serious?_

_?: Yes...whatever...if you're so awesome and smart...then what do you think they are?_

_Me: I always thought that they were just peoples hopes, dreams and wishes. On the night of shooting stars, the first one that really catches your eyes is really your hope, dream or wish. It's falling so that you can see it one more time before it comes true._

_?: Wow..._

_Me: What?  
><em>

_?: You know, you sure think about a lot of deep stuff for a fourteen-year-old. I thought girls your age were supposed to be into guys or nail polish or other things girly._

_Me: That's a stereotype, and you know it._

_?: What, I'm not allowed to tease you? Beside, I'm sure you'll start thinking about a boy one day. And when it happens, you'd better make sure he gets my approval first. I don't want to lose my little sister to some punk who's no good._

_Me: Heheh, stop joking! I told you, I'm not interested in that sort of thing. Don't worry, you're not going to lose me any time soon._

Right after those words were said, my eyes widened.

"That's my older brother…Souta…"

I saw someone dressed in all white appear next to me.

"Then why did everything just stop, when you said those words to him, child?"

My eyes widened as I bawled my fists up.

"Someone took me away from him…I do not even know if he is still alive…"

The woman beside me raised her hand and moved it across the screen and I saw a boy with black shoulder length hair, smiling at everyone he saw. He was wearing a uniform…it's a uniform at the…at the Café Restaurant that's by my house.

"Is that…is it my brother?"

I asked the woman as I looked at her. She nodded her head at me and gave me a gentle smile.

"Yes. And if you want to see him soon…then you must wake up, child. Everyone is worried about you. InuYasha is the most frightened though. Your brother doesn't know if you are still alive, so he does not know what happened to you."

My eyes widened.

"If I'm asleep…then…where am I?"

The woman just merely smiled at me again as she laid a gentle hand on my cheek as a man walked up to her. He was wearing all white like she was.

"You, child, are in your own mind."

My eyes shot open and I gasped for air as I tried to sit up, but saw a gentle hand rest on my shoulder.

"Don't move yet, Kagome. You're still injured."

I smiled lightly and gently at InuYasha. I could feel his pain and sadness. I wiped away a tear that fell from his ember eyes.

"Please…do not cry, InuYasha…you look much more handsome when you smile."

I said lightly, before my eyes widened. I moved my hand away from his face and moved my head to the other side. We both heard laughing and turned to look at the door. In the doorway, I saw Miroku and Sesshomaru and Shippo.

"Well, now I see why you did not want to kiss me. You like my little brother."

We both blushed lightly and I turned my head away. I looked at the ceiling suddenly and my eyes turned bright white.

"_You must leave now, child. Your brother is waiting. He is thinking of killing himself tonight."_

My eyes widened as they turned back to normal. I pushed the blankets away from me, and ignore the pain that I felt in my stomach as I ran downstairs and out the door.

"I do not care if you see me in just shorts and a sports bra…I do not want you to kill yourself…brother…"

I said as I started to run faster. When I arrived at the restaurant, I saw him go out the door.

"Um, excuse me. What is your name sir?"

I asked him. I could feel the uneasy feeling he had when I asked him.

"It's Riko."

I could feel that he felt bad about lying. I smiled gently at him.

"You are lying. I know your name."

He gave me a weird look and I could feel that he was now confused.

"It's not that hard to shoot an arrow. All you have to do is have steady breathing, still arms..."

I whispered. When I looked at him, he had wide eyes before a smile appeared on his face.

"A straight back and your legs have to be the same length apart as your shoulders..."

He smiled lightly at me and I could feel that he was both surprised and happy. I nodded my head at him and ran towards him before I gave him a hug.

"Big brother…"

I whispered before I fell to my knees and held my head in pain when I saw what he was thinking.

"_WHY! WHY DID YOU TAKE MY SISTER AWAY! WHAT DID SHE DO? IT'S ME YOU WANT, NOT HER!"_

_Souta yelled as he threw anything that he could, at the back of a black van._

"_WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TAKE MY SISTER AWAY!"_

I fell backwards, at the memory that he was always thinking of, and before I blacked out again, I felt him catch me and he whispered to me lightly.

"I'm sorry…that I couldn't find you…and help you…Kagome…I'm so sorry…"

I could feel the pain, sadness and anger that he was feeling and then I blacked out.

When I woke up, I saw my brother, Shippo and InuYasha. They all looked worried, I wonder why.

"Why are you all worried? What happened to me?"

InuYasha looked at me with a sad looked on his face before he spoke with a fake smile.

"You got stabbed in your stomach…and you went to see your brother…and then when you touched him, you saw what he's been thinking about since you were taken away from him…then you blacked out…and have been asleep for three weeks…"

My eyes widened and I looked at him. I placed my hand on his and braced myself for the sudden pain to come of what he was thinking, but it never came. When I opened my eyes and looked at him, he just gave me a weird look.

"Feel something."

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, I could tell that they were different. I closed my eyes.

"_Why can't I feel his emotions anymore?"_

"_Because, child. You didn't like that you couldn't grow up normal, so I took your power away when you met your brother."_

My eyes opened before they widened.

"I…I do not know…what you are feeling, InuYasha."

His eyes widened when I said that, and so did Shippo's. A lightly smile showed up on my lips as I spoke.

"I can't feel anyone's emotions anymore."

InuYasha smiled before he hugged me.


End file.
